Adolf Potter and the Final Solution
by A Fawkes Named Kurama
Summary: Adolf Hitler is reborn as Harry Potter. Adolf now Harry just wants to coast through life while being a painter, no stress, no war, he just wants to be left alone. Forced to go to a magical school Harry decides it's time for a little genocide. Nazi!Harry Hitler!Harry Dark!Harry Evil!Harry Psychopath!Harry Insert!Harry


' _Thought' - 'I need to get out of here'_

"Speaking" - "That'll be all my boy "

 **~Spells~ - "~Avada Kedavra~"**

[Foreign language] - "[Listen to me, Dementor, next time you try to suck out my soul there will be hell to pay.]" Spoken in Enochian

* * *

Adolf Hitler, 56 years old and finally free of mind control, blinked his eyes rapidly, trying to restore his vision. His ears still rang from the explosion and being half-blinded left him close to helpless. He swiped the tears from his eyes, ignoring the molten lava that rained down around him.

[Hello, Muggle, It seems you are doing well, hahahahahah] Said Gellert Grindlewald in German

[Why, why would you make me do this? Kill all those people] replied Hitler looking more worn than a 100 year old veteran

[Why else? Cause it was fun and you are all filthy muggles even mudbloods are better than your kind] said Grindlewald

[YOU FUCKING MAGIC USERS, I WILL KILL ALL OF YOU] screamed Adolf

[Well sorry to cut this short, but it's time to go fight my old lover, **~Avada Kedavra~** ] shouted Grindlewald as he ended the life of the most feared dictator in muggle history

* * *

Adolf wiped his eyes as he looked around noticing he was in the body of an infant he must have been reborn

"I'll tell you again, get out of my way!" spoke some creepy fucking bald dude with no nose

"No" said a red headed woman I assume is my mother

"MOVE NOW OR PERISH" Screamed the deformity

"No, PLEASE" Sobbed my mother

"One last chance, step out of the way or die" creepy guy said again

"No" Said my still sobbing mother

"Well no one can say Voldemort doesn't try" Said Voldemort

' _So that's the deformities name'_

Voldemort pointed a stick at my mother OH HELL NO IS THAT A FUCKING WAND GAHH Was I reborn into this shitty world, Oh no my mother has a stick too fuck my life

"~AVADA KEDAVRA~" shouted Voldemort a green light shot of the creepy guys wand and hit my mother in the chest as she flopped down to the ground I said a short prayer in my mind

' _Thank God 1 less magic user in the world'_ I thought to myself

"If it was not for the prophecy I would not be in this house myself, goodbye Harry Potter, the last obstacle in my way from becoming the all ruling Dark Lord of Britain! **~Avada Kedavra~** " Bald Guy spoke in a level tone

Fucking magic users I'm going to die to the same shitty magic I did in my last life, I thought just as the green light touched my head and I felt an immense amount of pain but I kept my eyes open and saw the green light reflect back at the piece of shit magic user and he burst into flames then I passed out

* * *

I woke up sometime later to see an old man with a giant beard waving a fucking wand at me I started screaming at him

"Oh, my boy, there's no need to cry" Spoke the old man warmly

This just made me scream louder

"Hagrid take the boy to his relatives" Said the old man in a stern tone

"Sure thing Dumbledore" Said a huge man, Hagrid, he had a beard too

"Also leave this letter with Harry it should clear up everything **~Dormio~** " Said Dumbledore pointing his stupid fucking stick at me again and I dozed off in seconds

* * *

 **6 Years Old**

I've been living with the Dursleys for 4-5 years by now and I have got to say they are the best family I could have hoped for. They hate magic absolutely abhor it, they won't even acknowledge its existence.

The Dursleys seem scared of me after Vernon beat me with his belt and he had a heart attack or when he starved me for a week and had another heart attack. I honestly do not blame them they know I am magical so they try to make my life miserable, it never works but I'm still glad someone is trying to beat the magic out of me. My bedroom is the cupboard under the stairs.

Anyways my hobbies mainly consist of painting and drawing. Apparently I am a prodigy of sorts probably cause I have the experience of a 56 year old man. In this life I am just going to ignore the magic inside me and paint as much as I can.

A/N

Coming Soon:

Adolf Potter and the Gas Chamber of Secrets

Adolf Potter and the Prisoner of Auschwitz

Adolf Potter and the Oven of Fire

Adolf Potter and the Order of the Schutzstaffel

Adolf Potter and the Half-Jew Prince

Adolf Potter and the Deathly Camps


End file.
